Pokemon rangers story
by shadowb4dawn
Summary: This is one of my first storys, so plz rate.


This is a story from pokemon rangers. This DOES NOT take place in the game, but some of it does. This will take a while to type so sit back and read.

It is a warm and humid day in Ringtown, and rank 10 ranger Lunik is heading toward the Ranger Base. Lunik has been through a lot, so being a rank 10 ranger is what he is. "What do you think they called us for, Minun? (Minun is his partner pokemon) "Maaaii?" Minun says in a confused tone. As he enters the base, Spencer turns around (Spencer is a head ranger at Ringtown ranger base) "Lunik, glad you can come. We called you here because we respect all you have done as a ranger, so we at the Ranger Union decided to give you and Solana a vacation in Summerland". "Wow" Lunik thought to himself "A vacation in the warmest place in fiore (region they live in). Warm beaches, nice warm water, and with Solana…" Solana is a Ranger that works at Ringtown as well. She and Lunik are best friends, and have known each other since Lunik became a Ranger. But after many missions together, Lunik has grown to like Solana, but he never had the guts to tell her. "Well, are you ready?" Spencer asks. "You bet!" Lunik says. "Ok, then. Dragonite, give them a ride to Summerland, without delay! "nigt!" it says, and swoops off with Lunik to Summerland!

Once he got there, he headed right for the ranger base. "Gosh" he said "It's really hot here". As he walked in, Cameron (Ranger leader in Summerland) started saying "Man, what's up with this heat wave, huh?". "Yea, I'm burning up" Lunik added. "Well, Solana was here waiting for you, but we figured out that the heat wave was coming from the Jungle Relic" (that's a different story) "so we sent her there to figure out what was going on. She said she would be back before you got here. Yup, she was very anxious to see you, Lunik" Cameron said. "Anxious? She was anxious to see me?" Lunik thought to himself. "Lunik, I hate to say it because I'm not this kind of guy, but I hereby cancel your vacation and go see what is going on at the Jungle Relic, ok?" "Yes, sir!" Lunik said, and started for the Olive Jungle.

Once he got to the Jungle Relic, he began looking around. "Wow, it's even hotter in here than outside. That volcano eruption must have really had an effect on the place". As he was looking around, Minun pricked its ears up. "What is it, Minun?" Lunik asked, but instead, Minun leaped off his shoulders and started to run. "Minun, wait up! What's going on?". Eventually, Minun stopped. Panting, Lunik started saying "Minun, what…" but before he could finish, he saw a red speck near a rock fall. "What.." But then he knew. That was Plulse (Solana's partner pokemon) and Solana was behind the rock fall. "Oh, no! I need a pokemon to shatter that rock. That Rhydon will do!". He started for the Rhydon, then pulled out his styler (a styler is like a pokeball, it captures pokemon) and caught it before Rhydon could even move. "Rhydon, can you break that rock over there?" Lunik said. "DOOOHHHN" it roared, and smashed head-first (ouch) into the rock, destroying it. Then, Solana came out of the cave. "Lunik? You saved me!" she said, hugging him. Lunik began to blush. "I was in that cave when an earthquake caused that rock to fall over the entrance. I thought I would never get out, thank you!". "Uhh… No problem. I just had to come find you. Do you know what this heat wave is coming from?" "Yes, it was this way" she pointed, and they started heading in that direction.

"This might be my chance to tell Solana about how I like her" Lunik thought to himself. "Hey Solana, you're not talking like your usual self. Something wrong?" "Yes, it's all my fault. You should be on your vacation right now, but because of me, you have to figure out what's going on. I'm going back to tell Cameron" she said sadly as she turned around. But before she took a step, Lunik grabbed her hand. She looked at his hand, then him blushing. "Solana" he started to say "Sure I could be on vacation, and I could be in a lot of other places, too. But vacation or not, I would rather be here with you that anywhere". "Aww, that's so sweet" she said, leaning toward him. "Wow, is this it? Am I really going to kiss Solana?" Lunik said happily to himself. Just then (sadly) there was another earthquake that made them both fall over. "Darn…" Lunik said to himself "so close, too…". They both sat there for a while, staring at each other blushing. Eventually, Solana said "We should get on with the mission". "Right" Lunik said. They were walking when they came upon a rampaging Groudon. Lunik caught the Groudon then released it, soothing its rampage. "Well, we should head back to the base" Lunik said "right" Solana agreed, and they both started back toward the base.

"So Groudon was causing the heat wave and earthquakes? Interesting". Cameron said. "That's right, Cameron" Solana said "We're not sure why it waas rampaging, but it is fine now." "Great" said Cameron "Now things are all back to normal. By the way Lunik, Chris needs your help in the Ice Cave. The fastest way to get there is in the submarine. It's docked at the harbor, and it's ready to go". "ok, I'll go right away" Lunik said. At the harbor, Lunik was getting inside the Sub when Solana was running toward him. "Lunik, wait" She said. "What's up Sol…" but before he could finish, Solana wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "This is the best day of my life" Lunik thought to himself. After like 10 minutes they broke up. "Thank you for saving me, Lunik" she said. "I hope we get to do missions again soon" she said, winking at him. "Me too" he said. "I have to go now, bye" "Bye" she said back to him, as she watched him disappear in the water below "I love you" she whispered to herself.

THE END!!!


End file.
